Time After Time
by Lupa-for-Life
Summary: In the final battle, Hermione looses everything. Her sadness and rage puts her on a destructive path that will lead her into the past, and into the arms of the only person who can salvage the life she though she would never again enjoy. [RLHG]
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone... this is a story i have ALWAYS wanted to write... since the first RL/HG i ever read... i just never knew how i would get the couple together... now i know the whole "Time" fic thing has been done so many times its like a New York hooker... but it's also become a sort of "Right of passage" for every Harry Potter writer... so here is mine!!  
  
WARNING:: This is going to be a Remus Hrmione fic... if you don't like that then you have my permission to leave this page immideatly... if i get ONE flame about this pairing... i will get my wand out and HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!!! There is also going to be some dark stuff in here... lots of death and pain... both emotional and physicall.... so you've been warned  
  
**DISCLAIMER::** I do not own Harry Potter... but i do however own Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.... no really!!.... i traded JKR my pet Fido for them... hehehe... bye bye Fido!!!! not really... but i can dream can't i?  
  
Okay everyone... enjoy my 3rd fic... TIME AFTER TIME  
  
**Chapter One  
** **The Sands of Time  
**  
"RON! NO!!" Hermione's blood ran cold as she watched Ron's lifeless body fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Behind her, she heard an evil laugh from a derranged man, but she had forgotten all about him, her worst fears becoming realities.  
  
"Ron, please... you have to get up." she pleaded with him, but the life had drained from his body, his eyes: cold and glassey.  
  
A metallic stench filled her nose as Ron's blood oozed from a critical wound to the back of his head... but that wasn't even thecause of his death; Ron had met his end at the same hand as so many before him... Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione!" there was a screaming of curses from a twisted voice but she didn't even have time to flinch. Harry flung himself on top of her, protecting her from the deadly hex fired at her back. Herry's dead weight slumped on top of her, and he didn't move.  
  
"Oh please, Merlin, no..." her mind seemed to shut off at the thought of them dead. The countless nights she spent awake praking to the Goddess it wouldn't end this way.... but here they all were, countless bodies lying motionless on the cold unwelcoming floor.  
  
Voldemort cackled wickedly at the remains of the boy-who-lived. Hermione barely had time to think before she was on her feet.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! Not Harry too! You can't take them all from me!!" Hermione screamed at the laughing form of Lord Voldemort. "You CAN'T take EVERYONE from me!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand aiming straight between her eyes, but her rage gave her a burst of adrenaline that would not be surpassed. Her fist collided with the side of his face knocking Voldemort off his feet. He started to get up, his suprise at her attack never showing in his dark snake-like eyes.  
  
But Hermione was on top of him, wrenching his wand out of his hands and hurling it across the room.  
  
"You evil son-of-a-bitch! You killed them! You killed them ALL! Why cant you just DIE?" each word spoken with such malice Voldemort could actually feel it burning like fire in his heart.  
  
Hermione hit him with all the force she could muster, and felt the bones in her right hand crack, but with them, the bones in Voldemorts jaw.  
  
He flung her off his chest and sat up coughing blood, his eyes wide enough to be almost comical.  
  
Hermione whipped her wand out of her robes and shouted the most terrible curse she could think of.  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA_" it rolled off her tongue with the sole purpouse of giving her the revenge for millions of people, and their strength came with it. A jet of green sparks exploded from Hermione's wand almost causing her to drop it in suprise, but she could feel the hopes of those who had lost their lives as if they were standing behind her, casting it as well.  
  
Voldemort began to writhe in agony, as if under the cruciatus curse, his screams echoed around the wide room magnifing over until the room shook with fear. Hermione fell to the ground, clutching her ears, the sound seemed to be drilling into her skull, but her eyes remained glued to the squirming body. She couldn't have closed them if she wanted to.  
  
Voldemort's body gave one last shudder, then all was silent.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt more alone than she ever had in her entire life... more so even than when she found out Voldemort had killed her parents, but being here, being the last one standing she wanted nothing more than to be dead with them. She didn't think she could survive anymore pain. Not after living this nightmare.  
  
"Her-hermione..." a croaking voice behind her made Hermione turn fast on her heels. It was Harry, he had pulled himself into a sitting position but blood was pooling around him and he swayed with dizzyness.  
  
"Oh, Harry! " she ran to his side, the lifeless body of the once proud Lord Voldemort long forgotten.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him, muttering softly in his ears. She pulled back when the warmth of his blood touched her fingers.  
  
She looked at them with wide disbelieving eyes.  
  
Harry coughed, "Hermione, please, do me one last favor."  
  
Hermione looked into his pleading eyes and nodded. Tears begining to form in the corners of her eyes. "Anything."  
  
"Take me... to... the veil.."  
  
Hermione gasped. "No Harry! There's still time, you can't leave me here alone." she sobbed into his shoulders. "Don't leave me here alone..."  
  
"Please Hermione. I want to be with him." Harry choked and sputtered, knowing his time was growing short.  
  
Hermione didn't have to ask who Harry was refering to. She begged him to live.  
  
"Please..." Harry choked out, pulling her face from his shoulders and gazing into her warm brown eyes. "For me?"  
  
Hermione nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, "Thank you." Hermione stayed with him just like that untill the last breath left his lips. Then she began to sob uncontrollably. She kissed Harry's forehead and pointed her wand at his body.  
  
_"Mobilicorpus"_ he bagan to levitate slightly above the ground, guided by Hermione, and led toward the center of the room.  
  
She stopped her breath hitching in her throat. The voices beyond the veil called to her... in the voices of those lost in battle. Hermione daren not get any closer.  
  
Harry's head lolled to the side, Hermione's vision blurred with tears as she levitated his body the last few feet behind the point of no return.  
  
Hermione collapsed and buried her face in her hands, after all she had been through, though, crying didn't seem to be enough. She began to beat her fists against the cold marble floor, until the pain in her broked hand reached an extreme.  
  
Hermione stood shakily in the silent room. The very air she breathed smelled of death. She looked at all the lifeless bodies aroud her... Death Eaters and Order members alike... Tonks... Snape... Dumbledore... Remus... Ron.... _Ron_. Hermione ran over to him and muttered a spell under her breath.  
  
"_Ennervate_" ... Ron didn't move. "Oh please Merlin, _ENNERVATE_!" but Ron did not wake up... and Hermione felt like something in her heart had shattered forever.  
  
She suddenly wanted more than anything to just be out of that room, so she ran. Her blood stained robes billowing out behind her.  
  
Hermione found herself in the room filled, or rather lined, with doors. As it began to spin she considered her options.  
  
_'Where can i go?_' she cried to herself _'What do i even have to live for anymore?'_ The shock of that last thought stirred something deep inside of her. Something she had not wanted to admit she felt since the day Voldemort killed her parents.  
  
The room slowed and stopped. _'I should be dead in there with Harry._'  
  
Hermione turned round and round, trying to pick out the door she had just came through. She opened the door directly behind her... but of course, it had changed.  
  
"Look at me, I can't even kill myself properly!" she cried harder as rage overtook her again.  
  
Hermione truged into a room lined with shelf after shelf of time turners.  
  
_'I know! I can go back in time and save them!'_ A sense of overwhelming happieness overtook her as she thought of the lifeless bodies in the veil room laughing and smiling again. She picked a time turner off the nearest shelf, her stomach dropped, but, what could she acomplish... if she saw herself running out of the ministry screaming about turning back the other way- she would assume it was Voldemort trying to trick them all... and that wouldn't help anything. Hermione threw the tiny golden necklace to the ground where it shattered. She grabbed her wand and aimed at the shelves to her right, _"Reducto!"_ The entire shelf was reduced to nothing but a pile of broken glass and sand. The sands of time.  
  
Hermione fell to the floor in despair... she was getting nowhere. She would just have to go back into the circular room and try to find the door to the veil.  
  
She rose, dusted the sand off her robes, turned, and walked towards the door.  
  
Behind her the sands from the broken time turners began to swirl and pulse like a far off heart beat.  
  
Hermione stopped and looked down; the sands had moved like water and encircled her feet, slowly sliding up her legs threatening to engulf her entire body. She screamed and struggled to get away... but she found her body paralized. The pulising of the sand grew louder in her ears until Hermione could feel it reverberating through her very bones.  
  
The sands slid up around her neck...  
  
_'So... cold'  
_  
Hermione closed her eyes, as the world arould her dissappeared. She remembered a voice faintly in her head.  
  
_"If you could go back and change it all...... would you?"_  
  
Once the sands had settled... her body was gone.

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes open, blinking stupidly at the world around her.  
  
_'Hogwarts'  
_  
Tears stung the corners of Hermione's eyes and she wiped them vigerously trying to focus on the room, her vision remained blurred but she would have known it had she been blind.  
  
_'It **IS** Hogwarts! How did I get here?'_  
  
Hermione touched her forehead gingerly as she tried to suppress the images of Harry's dead body from her mind.  
  
_'He was so cold'  
_  
"Oh, good then, you are awake!" Madam Pomphery bustled into the room pursing her lips at Hermione and handing her a slightly bubbling potion.  
  
"This should help with the pain, dear. You've been through quite a rough treatment it looks like."  
  
Hermione accepted the potion gratefully drinking it in one gulp, preferring not to think about what it could be. She smiled faintly as her entire body started to tingle.  
  
Madame Pomphery checked her over nodding curtly.  
  
"Oh, well... i guess i should inform you that the boy who found you has been waiting for you to awaken. I daresay i almost kicked him out multiple times during the last few hours." She chuckled.  
  
Hermione's eyes started focusing a little better and she noticed something was ... different about Madame Pomphery. She looked........ _younger_.  
  
_'That's absurd'_ Hermione shook her head instantly regretting it. She collapsed back into the pillow closing her eyes as someone laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
The poor raven haired boy practically jumped out of his skin. "Sheesh, woman, don't scare me like that!"  
  
Hermione leapt out of bed, her eyes wide and disbelieving. She ran a hand through the boys hair, knowing she wouldn't believe he was real if she didn't.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The boy gawked at her as two more about the same age came bounding into the room.  
  
"James! Is she up yet?" they stopped dead when they saw her no only awake, but cornering their best friend.  
  
Hermione let the words sink in. 'James? ..... but.......' She suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Geeze, Prongs what did you do to her?" the sandy brown haired boy piped up from the doorway.  
  
Hermione looked from face to increasingly familiar face... then the world fell dark again.

* * *

**_A/N::_** OMG You guys i am SOOO pissed off at my muse, Bynx right now... i was up till about 10:30pm just sitting at my computer typing out pure CRAP. I swear he was vacationing on Mars or something. Anyways... the bloody bastard wakes me up at 2:00 IN THE MORNING, with ideas that wouldn't leave me alone untill i had this chapter written.... now i'll bet i cant get back to sleep... i am SO gonna kill that little bastard. Anyways... I PROMISE this is going to be a Remus Hermione shipper... but i just need to set up some things before i can let Hermione find happieness again... i know... im evil... but bear with me... the fluffieness will come.  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Feeling Alone

First of all i want to thank everyone who reviewed... and each and everyone of you will be responded to personally at the end of the chapter.. but there was one reviewer who had a question made me realize i may not have made something very clear...

Well you bring up a very good point, but if you'll notice, it says (( ""_AVADA KEDAVRA" _it rolled off her tongue with the sole purpouse of giving her the revenge for millions of people, and their strength came with it. A jet of green sparks exploded from Hermione's wand almost causing her to drop it in suprise, but she could feel the hopes of those who had lost their lives as if they were standing behind her, casting it as well.")) the reason Voldemort was taken down with that one curse was all the dead friends around her and the souls of those who had died at his hands were uniting against him through Hermione... im not sure if everyone caught that or not... but there it is.

Now on with the story.

::Bynx:: Wait, this is Bynx, Adaly's muse... **DISCLAIMER:**We do not own Harry Potter or any characters represented by JKR... we just love them to death and Adaly wants to have Danielle Radcliffe's children... hehehe

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!

* * *

The three boys stared at Hermione's unconcious body, her only sign of life was the steady rising and falling of her chest with her breath.

They looked at each other uneasily, none of them quite knowing what to think. Finally, being the most sensible one in the group, Remus went to get Madame Pomphrey. Sirius and James continued to exchange worried glances; both at the girl, and each other.

Poppy came in practically shrieking for them all to get out immideatly. Sirius ran out of the room, followed closley by James, who silently asked Remus to stay with the unknown girl until some of their growingly numerous questions were ansewered. He nodded in agreement and stayed behind while his friends scurried off to class.

Poppy rounded on Remus, "Well? Aren't you going to follow them? I said leave!"

Remus flashed his most charming smile, "Please let me stay, it's not like im going to fail the classes i miss."

Madame Pomphrey chuckled softly and nodded.

With his help, Madame Pomphrey got Hermione back into her bed where she gave Remus strict instructions to let her rest.

Remus agreed without a word to everything Madam Pomphrey requested.

Poppy looked him over carefully before nodding and bustling into her office. Remus knew darn good and well that she had a soft spot for him, ever since she was allowed to care for him after his transformations.

Remus grabbed a chair and scooted over to Hermione's bedside.

She shuddered slightly in her sleep and tightened her grip on her pillow as if reliving some horrible nightmare. Remus lifted his hand to touch her cheek, his fingers lightly grazed her skin.

Hermione's eyes shot open and Remus pulled his hand away so fast he almost slapped himself with it. Hermoine looked wide eyed around the room like a wild animal that had fallen asleep in the jungle, and woken up in the zoo. Without thinking, Remus took her hand and laced his fingers with hers to show her a sign of comfort.

Hermione turned her eyes to his and her gaze softened. Remus grinned, his courage restored, "What's your name?"

"I-... i'm......." The lightls behind Hermione's glazy eyes seemed to finally kick on, when it dawned on her whose presence she was in. Remus waited patiently for her to answer. "...Dumbledore." Hermione sat up, swinging her bare feet over the edge of the bed.

"No you're not... you're too attractive to be Dumbledore." Remus looked at his hands and blushed.

Hermione stood and began pacing awkwardly for one of her legs seemed to have fallen asleep and her mind was racing faster that she could handle.

"No, no, no. I need to SEE Dumbledore!" she didn't even register his compliment; her mind was working over-time to sort everything that had happened since Harry spoke up about going back to the ministry.

Remus stood, "What do you need to see Dumbledore for?"

Hermione shook her head and left the room, not bothering to answer Remus. She stormed through the hallways knowing that if anyone could tell her what was going on, he could. Her bare feet padded softly not giving off much sound. For some reason, Hermione was glad for that fact.

She rounded the corner that led to Dumbledore's office and what felt like a great rush of ice water hit the bottom of her stomach. She didn't have the password.

Hermione pounded her fists against the stone gargoyle in frustration. It stood unrelenting while Hermione crumbled before him.

All the suffering she had lived through, the sight of Harry and Ron's death, the death of her parents, the loss of everything she had ever loved. Tears bagan streaming down her face and she slumped to the floor clutching her knees to her chest and rocking slightly.

Remus, who was a few paces behind her faltered when the unmistakable sound of a crying girl reached his ears. He hated seeing women cry, ever since his mother. She had broken down like this every time the full moon drew near. He wanted so badly to comfort them, but had no idea how to go about it.

He leaned in exhasperation against the wall and ran a hand through his messy hair. His werewolf hearing registering every heart wrenching sniffle. Remus took a deep breath and rounded the corner, dead set on calming the nameless girl down and getting the answers he had been denied since she appeared in the Gryffindor common room that morning. But when his eyes fell on her shaking form, all courage fell away and he was a scared child trying to calm his crying mother.

Remus hesitated wishing it were James or Sirius here instead of him... both his friends always seemed to know what to do in these situations. James had certitantly had been through them with Lilly.

Hermione felt a chill run up her spine, she was being watched. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood straight on end.and her entire body grew very still.

Remus could practically smell the way her body changed. How her softly shaking shoulders tensed at realizing his presence. He wasn't sure if he should run or approach. Hermione began slowly lifting her head. Thankfully at that very moment, Dumbledore chose to emmerge from his office. Remus was forgotten for a moment and he chose to run.

Dumbledore knew without words what Hermione was doing there and ushered her into his office without pestering her for an explination.

She wiped her eyes furiously on her robes trying to salvage some of her ghastly appearance. Hermione didn't figure her tear stained face and red puffy eyes would win any beauty contests.

Dunbledore conjured her a soft squishy arm chair and sat patiently behind his desk waiting for her to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath and met her hedmasters gaze. Dumbledore looked at her over his moon shaped spectacles and gestured for her to get on with it.... as politley as can be done.

"I'm.... " Hermione found this to much harder than she had thought... she only hoped this Dumbledore was as understanding as the one in her time. "I'm..... from the future." Dumbledore nodded.

"Uh... and ... well... i dont know, it just seemed like the right thing to do was to tell you."

Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a moment and Hermione began to shift impatiently.

"Well, Ms. Granger... I hate to tell you this but I may not be of any help to you. On the other hand, i may be quite the oppisite." He chuckled to himself, "Do you know how you got here to this time?"

Hermione yawned and thought back... but her mind seemed to have created a fog like barrier that she couldn't remember through.

Dumbledore spoke up, realizing now probably wasn't the time. "Hermione,-"

That suddenly brought her out of her stupor. "Wait, how do you know my name, i never gave it!"

"I know many things." he said simply, then returned to the sentence she interrupted. "As i was saying, Ms. Granger, you shall need to obviously stay here... and since you are wearing Gryffindor robes i assume you know you know your way around."

Hermione nodded.

"Good, well... i suggest you go get some rest and we will speak later. I will send word tomorrow morning about your classes, hopefully we can get you home."

"Thank you sir." Hermione, though, wasn't so sure she even wanted to go home. What did she have to go back to?

"Well... the password is _magello_... " He chuckled at the word, "I'm sure the other students will accept you as a transfer student from Beauxbatons... and Hermione... take off your Head Girl badge."

* * *

To all my readers.... i am sorry to announce that...... i have a job. So who knows when any of my stories will get updated. I just posted this unfinished chapter to show you all that i am in fact, not dead.

I will try to get as many updates as i can, but between marching band season, school, and a job, i can barley find time to sleep.

Sorry

Adaly Starr


	3. Beautiful

I have nothing to say… err… I don't own Harry Potter… yadda yadda…

Chapter Three: Feeling Alone

* * *

Hermione padded softly back down the abandoned corridors. Unspeakably glad that there was no one to question her late hour rendezvous through the castle. The icy cold floors barely registered on her mind. Her body moved without consent from her as her thoughts drug her through the past 24 hours.

"_Hermione, please… I can feel it! We need to go back to the ministry." Harry pleaded with her_

"_But Harry, what if-"_

"_Then this time… we'll be ready for it."_

Hermione rounded a corner and looked straight into the eyes of the fat lady. She jumped ever so slightly having realized she had made it here without thinking.

The fat lady waited grunted impatiently, "Password?"

Hermione faltered for a moment, then her heart fell. '_What had Dumbledore said the _

_password was?'_

"Magellan." Came a warm voice from behind her.

Hermione tensed up at the unknown presence… no matter how warm the voice was… he had been following her, and she didn't like that. She turned on her heel, ready to tell him off for startling her when she stopped dead in her tracks.

'_Remus' _

He stood smiling, _smiling_. Hermione never remembered him being so happy. Then it dawned on her… this was when he was happy. Before Voldemort… before death touched his life, forever taking that sparkle from his eyes. She wished she could have met him when he was like this. Hermione suddenly ached to hug him. To hold him and say it would be okay, that she would never let his friends die again.

An uncomfortable shift from Remus brought Hermione to her senses. She blushed awkwardly and thanked him, before disappearing inside the common room.

Remus stared at the place where she had been as the portrait swung shut behind her.

"My name's Remus." He said.

"Yes, dear, I know. Are you coming inside or not?" the fat lady eyed him suspiciously and waited for him to reply.

"Magellan…"

Remus walked into the warm common room and looked around for the girl who had just fallen from the sky, quite literally into his lap. He blushed at the memory.

"_So, Remus, are you going to let us copy off your potions homework? I was out all last night with that hot little blond… err… what's her name…" Sirius begged on his knees for help with potions. Remus shook his head._

_He knew Sirius was just as good at potions as anyone. Sirius was good at everything… just like James. Sirius was just lazy. _

"_Aww… c'mon Moony," Sirius continued, giving his best puppy-dog eyes._

_Remus was about to speak up when there was a loud crack and a woman of about 17 appeared out of nowhere and landed right in his lap. _

_Surprise…_

_She was beautiful._

_She was in his bed…_

… _she was unconscious. …Damn._

_James, always the one to think on his feet, had taken her over his shoulder and headed to the infirmary. Remus almost growled in jealousy, but she had appeared from nowhere and he had no right to claim territory… not yet. _

_James did the right thing. Sirius and Lupin followed him to the infirmary. Remus stared at the floor. _

_She was beautiful. _

* * *

Inside Hermione noted all the things that hadn't changed over the years. The fireplace still seemed ancient and the comfy leather couches still seemed more inviting than the drafty staircases that led to the dormitories. She hugged herself feeling at home and mildly at peace, then headed towards the girls dorm.

"Excuse me," a hand reached out for Hermione, stalling her ascent. Hermione turned to look into the eyes of Lilly Potter. Or… who would inevitably become Lilly Potter. Everyone was right, Harry did have her eyes.

"My name is Lilly Evans, and I'm Head Girl. Dumbledore has sent word to make you as welcome as possible. Unfortunately, all the dorm room beds are full, but since I am Head Girl, I will offer you to share my room." Hermione looked at the mother of her best friend and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you very much." Lilly seemed to be waiting for something else. Hermione thought quickly. "My name is… Danielle," she thought of her mother and held back tears of loss. Hermione forced a smile. "Danielle Stone."

"Well Danielle, welcome to Hogwarts." Lilly cooed. "I hope you like it here. Now come with me, I'll show you to my room… we have loads to talk about."

Hermione looked around herself at all the things that reminded her of her happy life, her _post Voldemort_ life. For the first time since her parents died, she did feel at home.

Danielle Stone smiled.

* * *

Dumbledore was suddenly serious with the two boys in his office. Sirius and James all but trembled in his presence. Each were envious of Peter and Remus, who had somehow avoided capture.

"Do you boys understand the severity of the situation?" Dumbledore boomed.

He paced back and forth behind his desk. His usually always cheerfull demeanor was forsaken to the dire moment he was trying to salvage from disaster.

"Yes, sir," they chimed together.

James and Sirius had never been so frightened of him. The way he seemed to seethe anger, however well he tried to hide it… they knew something bad had happened. And it all had to do with that girl.

"Now, Remus was in the room with you when she appeared, you say?"

They nodded. Neither daring to speak, lest they say the wrong thing and set him off.

"What about the boy, Peter?"

They shook their heads. Peter had been in the library doing some last minute research for his transfiguration homework that the other three had finished days ago. Peter was always behind.

"Then you mustn't tell him about her. I know he is your friend, but the fewer people who know about her… the better. Remus will be receiving the same speech as soon as I can acquire his presence. Do you understand?"

They nodded. Whatever or whomever that girl was, she was obviously trouble. But they liked trouble. Trouble was good for a growing boy.

Dumbledore eyed them suspiciously, but as the hour was late, and he was already very tired… he chose not to press the matter further.

"Then you may leave, but remember, you gave me your word on this, boys. I expect you to keep it."

Sirius and James didn't wait for him to change his mind, they fled from his office. Not even the ever in trouble marauders had ever seen him _that_ cold. The sparkle had left his eyes for the duration of the visit… he hadn't even offered them candy.

They walked in silence all the way back to Gryffindor common room. When they got back to their dorm, they spotted Peter. He greeted them warmly.

"Hey guys! I just got back from the library… where have you two been?" he grinned hoping for a juicy story.

Sirius quickly procured a lie. "I accidentally turned James's head into a real stag's. Neither of us could transfigure it back… we had to go to madam Pomphrey!" Sirius laughed convincingly. "You should have seen it… it was hilarious!"

Remus cocked his head, wondering why they had lied… but he didn't say anything. They must have a good reason. They would undoubtedly tell him later. He could wait. His mind was elsewhere anyways.

"Oh man! Are you serious!" Peter's eyes glittered in awe.

"That's my name!" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

James shook his head and flopped down on his bed. He covered himself compleatley from site, and soon was snoring.

Not much longer, and so were Sirius and Peter.

Remus looked out the window next to his bed… _she was beautiful. _

* * *

Well, lookie at that, another chapter FINALLY! I really don't know what to say so … err… just REVIEW!

I love you guys!

Adaly Starr


End file.
